Dumbasses!
by Rock the Road
Summary: They all were- complete Dumbasses. Would you believe two dates being in a mess because of pointing a finger! Well that's what happened. Julia begins seeking vengeance. Tala is accused to be a two-timer. Kai, the b'day boy, is cluesless yet involved. Hilary, who indirectly caused it, is all naive. ONE-SHOT. DEDICATED.


**An extreme late b'day gift for solitude13, which was on 27** **th** **June. I know Ron you prefer TyHil. So that's why:**

 **Kai Hiwatari** **as Ron.**

 **Hilary Tachibana** **as Ron's love interest.**

 **Julia Fernandez** **as Hilary's BFF.**

 **Tala Valkov** **as brother of Kai from different mother (not literally but ya'all know the meaning, right?) and Julia's love interest.**

 _Disclaimer- I own nothing but plot. And nobody has the right to Flame this one shot 'coz this is for my friend. Constructive criticism is though readily accepted._

 **Misunderstandings**

 ** _You fell for me, I fell for you_**

 ** _You think I'm great, I think you're good_**  
 ** _and that's enough to prove_**  
 ** _the point once more_**  
 ** _Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**

"Julia!" The said girl turned around and found a brunette running towards her with extreme hyperness. So when she hugged her, Julia kept her guard up.

"Guess what Jules!" Hilary broke away from the hug and started jumping like a toy.

"Calm down Hils! Calm down and tell me." She pushed the girl down by holding her shoulders.

"You will not believe me..." she started slowly, "I've finally got a date!" She squealed and mind went back to the flashback when Kai asked her out.

" _Yo dude! You turned 17 today. Great, we'll have a party." Tyson grinned like a madman and the whole class started again with the same cheer 'PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!'_

" _Yep Kai. Happy B'day dude!" Max joined in too. Kai on the other was trying to find a way to move out. And when all were busy cheering away, he slipped out._

 _Hilary stood at the door, smiling; but frowned when she saw Kai moving coming her way. He was about to move past her whilst trying to get unnoticed._

" _Happy Birthday Kai." She pushed her hand towards him and when he noticed it was her, he shook it and replied a "Thank you."_

" _Why don't you want a party?"_

" _I want my birthday to be_ special _, Hils." He sighed._

" _What's more special than partying with friends?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe._

" _An evening with you." He took her by shock and she gawked at him, "Wha-t?!"_

" _Would you go on a date with me Hils?" her shocked expression turned into a grin and nodded vigorously._

"Hils? Hils?" Julia waved her hand at her friend's face that was day dreaming, while standing in the field of the school.

"Yup!" Hilary's eyes blinked open it in startle-ment.

"Who's that guy?" Julia was also excited because her friend was going on her first date.

"Him." Hilary pointed her finger towards Kai who was standing under a tree, listening to his walkman. But at the same time Tala happened to come and stand there. 'Tala move', Hilary screamed in her mind. And he walked away.

"You saw Jules." Her finger was still pointing at Kai but Julia's eyes weren't there anymore. Her gaze followed Tala.

"Yeah. I did. Good luck for your date." 'Because I'm going to destroy it. Tala Ivanov you promised me a date today and here you're taking my friend out. How dare you! And didn't Hils knew that we both are couples. They're cheating. Sorry girl but your first date will not happen so soon!' these thoughts were running in her mind as walked away, leaving a confused Hilary behind.

And this was the misunderstanding!

 ** _(Oh yeah) Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**  
 ** _(Oh yeah) Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**  
 ** _(Oh yeah) Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**  
 ** _Everybody's stupid, that's for sure._**

* * *

 ** _I light my filter, then reverse it_**

 ** _And burn a mouth that's weak on verbs_**

 ** _And nouns and nouns_**

 ** _But I'm not sore_**

Julia snuck around in the room she shared with Hilary in the school hostel. She rummaged through the drawers and found what she was looking for. Temporary Tempera Colors. Oh she loved them 'coz they were amazing prank toys. She tiptoed to the wardrobe and rummaged through Hilary's clothes and took out the only three Hilary had. Turning head left to right, she dropped the paint on all three.

Hilary never wore dresses and these were the gifted ones. And Julia's wouldn't fit her. Ah! Jealousy and revenge were buddies. She knew she shouldn't be destroying her friend's first ever date but who knew that she didn't date Tala behind her back.

The bathroom knob twisted and Julia hurriedly put the clothes back and sat on the far corner chair and pretended to read a book.

The door opened and Hilary came out, wrapped in a towel. Her face was dancing in joy and she had a big grin on her face when her rubies clashed with Julia's jades.

'Huh. Thinks she can fool me by fake excitement? Whatever you think you cheater.' Julia snarled in her mind but smiled back at Hilary.

"Jules you're holding the book upside-down." Hilary said as she walked towards the wardrobe. Julia quickly turned the book. "Btw what are you reading?"

It was then Julia realized that she was reading the book she loathed. It was Nicholas Sparks. Ew, she didn't read those stuff. Those were Hilary loved to read. The young girl looked so innocent and knew everything a non-innocent knows.

"It's actually-" She tried to make up something but Hilary's loud curse cut her words.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hilary's hands held her three beautiful dresses, all stained green. Julia managed to keep a shocked expression while Hilary deciphered what could've happened with her dresses.

"Maybe since they were kept like for so long, they got stained." Julia suggested but thanked herself in her mind for such a brilliant idea.

"I can... take that... but green? How come?" Still not she could believe in the condition of her clothes.

"Fungus. You know it's the school wardrobe after-all. Who knows if they ever clean 'em."

Hilary hummed in reply and with a last look on the dresses, she threw them in the laundry basket. "I'll keep them in my bag after they come out clean. Kami knows if the stain would remove or not."

She sat on the bed and picked up her phone. She let out a sigh when her eyes fell on the time. "It's already 5:30. My first date and this is the situation. Great, I only have Tees and shorts left. Gah... Why did I even sent them all to the laundry."

Julia was now starting to feel nervous. It was like she didn't know what to do. She gulped. Something made her feel Hil wasn't dating Tala. 'Great Jules. So whom was she pointing at? Kai? Forget it. The sourpass won't ever glance at her. Guess is he gay or maybe bisexual? But that doesn't make sense 'coz he doesn't look at guys also like that. Maybe he lacks sexual hormones. Maybe he doesn't even XY chromosomes? Now shut up Julia. You're not for finding out Kai's . Think something before Hil finds another way to go to the date.' mentally nodding at herself, she turned to Hilary.

"I have to make a call to Tal. I'll be back." And she exited the room.

Here Hilary picked up her phone and called Kai. Maybe she should cancel the date.

 ** _Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**

 ** _(Oh yeah) Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**

 ** _(Oh yeah) Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**

 ** _(Oh yeah) Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**

 ** _Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**

Tala's head turned from right, then left then right and again left. "Fucking stop moving back and forth like the fucked up principal and tell me why the fuck did you call me here for?" He said, irritated.

"You told 'fuck' three times." Kai said, stopping his movements, in a matter-of-fact way.

Tala rolled his eyes and muttered "Kami give me patience" before saying again. "You know that both of us are fucking having dates!"

"Again fuck. Leave it, whatever. Hey you didn't tell you have a date too!"

"I've a girlfriend. You don't expect us sitting on the bleachers, holding hands and eating a bar of Dairymilk Silk, now do you?"

"Yeah I should get Hil latest pack of Dairymilk."

"Hil-? Wait. It means you want suggestions for your date?" Before Tala could say anything, Kai interrupted: "Do you need an Oscar for your great guess?" Which Tala completely ignored.

"Listen Birthday boy. You gotta figure it out yourself as it's your date not mine."

"What a friend I have?"

The conversation died with the ring of Kai's phone. The caller ID displayed a pic of Hilary with her name on the top left corner.

"Yeah".

Hilary was actually going to ramble an apology but when she was walking around she noticed her makeup box(which she never touched) lost, all her shoes having mud on on them except her pair of flip flops. Even her hair accessories seemed not to be found. Her blood boiled 'coz her conclusion was someone was jealous of her going out with Kai. Maybe his fangirls.

So when Kai picked up her call, her nervousness long gone, she spoke up without a drop of nervousness.

 _"Kai, I think it's one of your fangirls who don't want me to date you_." The last words made the couple blush but Hilary continued, " _As someone hs spoilt all my things for dressing up, leaving me with my XXXL Tee, shortest short and flip flops."_

"What?! How can someone sneak in your room?"

Kai's brows knitted and he switched the phone on speaker when Tala asked him to.

"So you're basically telling that someone doesn't want this date to take place.?" Tala spoke up, sensing Kai's still confusion.

 _"Tala?! Whatever but yeah."_

"Hey I don't hear Jules nearby."

" _She went out sometime back to talk to you."_

"She never called me! In fact I was going to call her to make sure that she remembers we're going out today."

" _But she never mentioned it to me."_

Kai decided that it was time and spoke up after a lot mental decisions. "Uh.. Hil I think you come in whatever is with you and meet me at-" He turned to Tala, "Where are ya meeting Julia?"

"Nexas' Café and Boutique." Tala replied shortly.

"You 'eard him."

 _"Yeah I'll be there."_

* * *

 _ **I traded you for Jean and Myra**_

 _ **I traded them for the Mormon Choir**_

 _ **Now I got some music and the Lord**_

 _ **And I'm feeling dumber than before**_

Julia was sitting at the table where she had to meet Tala. The place was beautifully arranged with read round tables and various artificial flowers and vases surrounding.

She impatiently tapped her foot and shot her head up when she heard sounds of shoes towards her.

"Hey Tala."

But he didn't reply. He stood there, staring hardly in her eyes.

"T-Tal? W-w-what's u-up?" She looked nervously in his hard ice eyes.

"Why did destroy Hil's date?"

Julia arched her eyebrow and then smirked. She stood up, at the level of Tala. "So she told you? Yeah yeah after all she's you hidden girlfriend." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before Tala could get over the shock, Hilary's voice of disbelief thundered over Julia, "What the fuck Julia?! Do you even know what you just told?! Heck, were you even in your right mind?!" Julia whipped her head to see Hilary and Kai emerging from behind those decorative big flowers.

Both were extremely furious but Kai kept quiet, letting Hilary speak.

"Hilary... Oh so you came too... Lovely! Enjoy your date then." She said mokingly.

"Are you crazy?! Tala isn't my date! It's Kai!"

"Nice try Hils. But you only told me, didn't you?" She still had the cocky attitude.

"I didn't tell you it's Tala..." Hilary told and Julia's mind starting processing. Both boys looked utterly confused.

"But you pointed..." Julia trailed.

"I pointed at Kai but Tala came in between and- Oh my God! Did you seriously think it was Tala?" Hilary looked horrified 'coz the thought of dating Tala made her stomach churn and mind sway in utter denial.

"Yeah... Was it Kai?"

"Who else then!"

"Okay okay make it clear. 'coz we both are not understanding what's happening." Tala interrupted.

"Uh sure. Well it started with Hils..." And Julia told the whole incident including even her spoiling Hilary's things. By the end all four of them had seated themselves in the chairs around the table.

"Hilary..." Kai glared at her. And she just smiled nervously.

"Sorry... I spoilt your birthday..."

"And your first ever date too. You need to stop pointing or even conversing in any sign language."

She nodded like a child and the table was soon filled with laughters.

* * *

"Guys!" Hilary came running to the group of Tala, Julia and Kai who were standing under a tree in the school premises. Well only the former two were standing while Kai was leaning against the tree trunk.

"Yeah Hils?" Julia asked while glancing at her friend who was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm on diet." She said after getting straight.

"And who suggested you that?" Kai asked, opening one of his closed eyes.

Hilary beamed at pointed where Ray and Tyson were standing, doing some sort of practice. "He."

"Tyson?!" Tala **asked** in sheer disbelief; because no matter what, one would never believe that Tyson advice someone to go on diet while he still goofed up food which could be of three people and still have a toned structure.

"No! It's Ray. I pointed at him." She said and then realized that she did that again. Pointing.

"HILARY!"

 ** _(Oh yeah) Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**

 ** _(Oh yeah) Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**

 ** _(Oh yeah) Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**

 ** _Everybody's stupid, that's for sure_**

* * *

 **So how was it? Hope you like it Ron.**

 **If anyone was OOC please don't FLAME coz this fic was meant to be only full of humor.**

 **Please please READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE!**

 **Bye till then,**

 **RtR.**


End file.
